Jóvenes eternamente
by YukiMisaki
Summary: El único hijo de Akihiko y Misaki vuelve de Inglaterra después de estar cuatro años estudiando allá. Se va a encontrar todo cambiado, pero lo que no habrá cambiado serán los sentimientos que tiene por su vecino de enfrente.


**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Durante toda la mañana en el apartamento de los Usami reinó el caos y esta vez no fue culpa del escritor, sino de Misaki. El pobre estaba muy nervioso por la llegada de su hijo. Habían decidido sacarlo de aquel internado inglés porque consideraban que ya había aprendido lo suficiente ahí y preferían tenerlo en casa y que acabara sus estudios en Japón.

-Misaki, sientate.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras fumaba.- Me estás poniendo nervioso y aunque estés danzando por la casa Naoki no va a llegar antes.

-Lo siento, Usagi-san, pero estoy muy nervioso.- Dijo Misaki obedeciendo a su marido y sentándose en el sofá.- Quiero que esté todo perfecto para cuando llegue el niño.

-Relájate, has dejado la casa muy limpia.- Dijo el escritor acercándose a su uke.- Oye, Misaki, ¿por qué no aprovechamos el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos?

-¿A qué te refieres, Usagi-san?- Preguntó Misaki haciéndose el tonto, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos le seguía gustando resistirse un poco al principio.

-Juguemos a un juego de mayores.- Le susurró en la oreja haciendo que el más jóven suspirara.

-Naoki llegará pronto.- Se limitó a decir el castaño.-¿Quieres que nos vea así?

-Mira, así sabrá como le engendramos.

-¡Usagi-san, no digas barbaridades!- Le gritó Misaki intentando alejarse de él. En ese momento se oyó como se abría la puerta del apartamento desde fuera.

-¡Ya he llegado!- Dijo un jóven de dieciséis años entrando por la puerta. Su pelo era tan plateado como el del escritor, pero sus ojos y su estatura la había sacado de su otro padre.

-¡Naoki!- Gritó Misaki deshaciéndose de Akihiko y dirgiéndose hacia su hijo para abrazarle.- Creo que hasta has crecido desde la última vez que fuimos a visitarte.

-Puede que tu hayas encogido, Misaki, porque yo creo que nuestro hijo sigue igual de bajito.- Dijo el mayor riendo, provocando que dos pares de ojos verdes lo miraran mal.- No me miréis así, que os lo digo desde el cariño.

-Eres cruel, papá.- Se quejó Naoki haciendo un puchero mientras era abrazado por el escritor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el internado?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Genial, pero aún no entiendo por qué no puedo acabar de estudiar ahí.- Dijo Naoki.

-Porque te echábamos mucho de menos y queremos que estés con nosotros.- Dijo Misaki volviendo a abrazar a su hijo.- Ya sabemos que tienes a todos tus amigos en Inglaterra pero antes de irte también tenías amigos aquí.

-Lo sé, pero de eso ya hace cuatro años y ya no se acordarán de mí.

-Claro que se acordarán de ti, cariño.- Dijo Misaki y se giró hacia su marido.- ¿Verdad, Usagi-san?

-Por supuesto.- Se limitó a responder sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

-Además, aún tienes todo el verano para relacionarte con la gente.- Siguió hablando Misaki, feliz de tener a su hijo con él de nuevo.- Así cuando empiecen las clases ya volverás a tener amigos.

-Aun así no es fácil, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Japón...

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿te acuerdas de Takeru?- Le dijo Misaki sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole una seña al jóven para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿El vecino de enfrente?

-Sí, el vecino de enfrente. Antes de que te fueras a estudiar a Inglaterra muchas tardes os juntabais para ver películas y jugar a videojuegos.- Le dijo Misaki.

-No pienso ir a buscarle a su casa después de cuatro años, me da mucha vergüenza.- Dijo Naoki sonrojado de solo pensarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Naoki. Ayer me crucé con Ritsu, su padre, y le comenté que volvías. Me dijo que se lo diría a Takeru y que seguro que le haría mucha ilusión.- Dijo Misaki sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué me metes en estos compromisos, papá? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, va a ser incómodo y no sabremos de qué hablar.

-No exageres, Nao-chan, seguro que no es para tanto.- Le dijo Akihiko pellizcándole un moflete a su hijo.- Y no es necesario que te pongas tan rojo, aunque estás tan adorable como tu padre.

-¡Oye!- Se quejaron Misaki y Naoki.

En un pasillo de la universidad tres jóvenes esperaban impacientes el resultado de sus pruebas de ingreso. Habían estado estudiando durante todo el año para esos exámenes y tenían que pasarlos para no caer en depresión.

El jóven que tenía un tic en la pierna se llamaba Makoto, era de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Era alto pero no tanto como Kenta, la persona que tenía sentada a su lado. Kenta tenía el cabello de un color negro azulado y sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Por último estaba Takeru, un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos oscuros que no paraba de pasear de un lado para otro.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Preguntó Makoto ya desesperado.- Necesito saber ya si me han admitido.

-En el cartel ponía que los resultados salían a las diez y ya son más de las once.- Se quejó Takeru y paró de caminar al ver la figura que se acercaba por el pasillo hacia ellos.- Kenta, tu padre viene por ahí.

-¡Por favor, Kenta, pregúntale si sabe algo!- Le dijo Makoto con tono de súplica.

-Papá.- Llamó el de pelo azulado poniéndose de pie. El hombre se acercó con rapidez hacia donde estaban los tres chicos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Hiroki pero no les dejó tiempo para contestar.- Estoy bastante enfadado contigo, Kenta, me dijiste que vendrías a la sala de profesores a decirme tus resultados y no lo has hecho. ¿Te parece bonito que haya tenido que ir yo a mirarlos?

-Pero papá, aun no han salido.- Se defendió Kenta.

-Es cierto, llevamos más de una hora aquí esperando.- Dijo Takeru.

-¡Seréis torpes!- Gritó Hiroki asustando a los muchachos.- Los resultados están colgados en el pasillo de al lado. ¿No os parece un poco raro que no haya nadie aquí a parte de vosotros, cenutrios?

-¿Entonces ya están colgados?- Preguntó Makoto y Kamijou asintió haciendo que los dos muchachos salieran corriendo hacia ese pasillo.

-¿Ya los has visto, papá?- Preguntó Kenta con algo de miedo.

-Sí, ya los he visto.- Respondió Hiroki regalándole una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

-¿He entrado?

-¿No preferirías verlo tú mismo?- Preguntó Hiroki y no hizo falta respuesta ya que su hijo se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos. Makoto estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con cara de pánico, mientras que Takeru tenía una sonrisa inborrable en su cara.

-¿Cómo ha ido, chicos?- Preguntó Kenta con una sonrisa.

-¡He entrado en literatura!- Dijo Takeru abrazando a su amigo.

-Enhorabuena, Takeru.- Le dijo Hiroki sonriendo.- Ahora solo tienes que rezar para no tenerme de profesor.

-Sería un honor para mí.- Le dijo Takeru.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido, Makoto?- Preguntó Kenta aunque por el estado de su amigo ya suponía cómo había quedado.

-No he conseguido entrar en derecho.- Murmuró Makoto.

-No te desanimes que seguro que te habrán cogido en alguna carrera.- Le dijo Hiroki.

-Sí, me han cogido en literatura.- Dijo Makoto sin levantarse del suelo.- ¡Pero si yo no he cogido un libro en la vida!

-Qué poca cultura...- Murmuró Hiroki.

-¡He entrado!- Gritó Kenta feliz abrazando a su padre hasta levantarlo del suelo ya que era mucho más alto que él.

-¡Quiero que mis pies toquen el suelo, hijo!- Gritó Hiroki sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

-Lo siento, papá, pero es que estoy tan feliz...Tengo muchas ganas de contárselo a papá.- Dijo Kenta dando saltos.

-Él también se pondrá muy contento de que haya otro médico en la familia.

-Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Yuzuki para contárselo.- Dijo Kenta mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en tu novia ni un segundo?- Le preguntó su padre frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, ella es demasiado perfecta.- Dijo el primogénito de los Kusama con ojos de enamorado.

-A ver que dices de mi hermana pequeña.- Le dijo Takeru en tono de amenaza.

-Preocúpate más por lo que piensa.- Comentó Makoto levantándose del suelo.- Seguro que piensa en hacerle cosas de mayores.

-¡No seas burro, Makoto!- Le gritó Kenta sonrojado.

-Chicos, os dejo solos ya que veo que tenéis cosas muy importantes de las que hablar.- Dijo Hiroki retirándose de aquel pasillo.

-Perfecto, ahora mi padre piensa cosas que no son.- Se quejó Kenta.- ¿Por qué siempre me metes en lios, Makoto?

-Sin Makoto no hay diversión.- Dijo el castaño de ojos azules señalándose a él mismo.- Hablando de diversión, ¿por qué estás tan callado, Takeru?

-No es nada, solamente estoy un poco nervioso.- Confesó el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kenta agradecido de que hubieran cambiado de tema.

-¿Alguna peca o bulto extraño que te preocupe?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Ayer mi padre me dijo que Naoki volvía hoy.

En un casa del centro de la ciudad se podía escuchar como dos voces femeninas gritaban sin importarles si molestaban a alguien. Esto no era nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho era una costumbre en aquella familia desde el momento en que las gemelas vinieron al mundo.

Miyagi se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con las llemas de los dedos. Solamente deseaba que sus dos hijas pararan antes de que llegara Shinobu, si cuando este volviera de trabajar aun seguían peleando el escandalo sería aún mayor.

-Chicas, os podéis decir las cosas sin gritar.- Dijo el profesor con toda la paciencia que tenía.

-¡Ha empezado ella!- Gritó Midori señalándo a su hermana. Las dos eran morenas y tenían los ojos grises, en lo único que se diferenciaban era en el carácter.- ¡Me tiene envidia porque yo tengo una vida y ella no!

-¿Por qué iba a tenerte envidia? ¡Eres cruel con los demás porque estás amargada!- Le gritó Amaya con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Vas a hacer que todo el mundo te odie y acabarás sola!

-¿Yo sola? Pero si eres tú la que está sola.- Dijo Midori mientras se ponía la chaqueta.- Te crees muy lista pero yo tengo algo que tú no tienes.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Amaya limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Amigos.- Dijo Midori para luego salir de su casa.

-No llores, Amaya, no merece la pena.- Le dijo Miyagi con intención de abrazarla pero ella no le dejó.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada y has dejado que me digera todas esas cosas?- Dijo Amaya sin parar de llorar.- Papá no lo hubiera permitido.

-Ya sabes como es Midori, es mejor no hacerle caso.- Dijo el profesor pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que su hija había subido hacia su habitación.- Siempre igual...

-¿Han vuelto a pelear?- Preguntó Tsubasa, el pequeño de la familia.

-Por supuesto.

-Deberíamos sacrificar a Midori.

-¡No seas bestia, Tsubasa!- Le dijo su padre al rubio de ojos grises. Tsubasa era la viva imagen de Shinobu. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta ya que el jóven se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvo en ella se tumbó en la cama y sacó su móvil para luego comenzar a escribir un mensaje.

_No hace ni media hora que nos hemos separado y ya te echo de menos. Tengo ganas de contarles a mis padres lo nuestro, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo feliz que soy contigo. Te quiero, Yuma._

Releyó lo que había escrito y sin pensárselo dos veces lo envió con una sonrisa en la boca. Solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la respuesta.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un piso pequeño, acababa de entrar por la puerta el menor de los Kusama. Se descalzó y dejó los zapatos en el recibidor, mientras que la voz de su padre lo llamaba para que fuera a donde estaba él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día de vacaciones?- Le preguntó Nowaki con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien, hemos ido a la tienda de cómics. ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy, papi?

-Sí, pero he conseguido que me cambiaran el turno. Quiero estar en casa cuando llegue Kenta.- Dijo Nowaki.- Seguro que le ha ido muy bien.

-¿Aún no te ha dicho nada?- Preguntó el jóven castaño de ojos marrones.

-No, supongo que preferirá decírmelo en persona.- Dijo el médico y la conversación fue interrumpida por el pitido de un móvil.- Vaya, si que estás solicitado.

-No es para tanto.- Murmuró Yuma leyendo el mensaje, cuando leyó lo último que estaba escrito una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Alguna chica?- Preguntó Nowaki riendo.

-¡Papi!- Dijo Yuma sonrojado.- ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

-Porque esa sonrisa es de enamorado.- Dijo Nowaki.- Además, tu hermano ya tiene novia, solo faltas tú.

-No digas idioteces.- Dijo el muchacho aún sonrojado.- Me voy a la habitación.

-Espera, Yuma-chan, ¿no te olvidas de darle un beso a tu papi?- Dijo Nowaki señalándose su mejilla. El castaño miró en todas direcciones y cuando comprobó que no había nadie su puso de puntillas para darle un besito a su padre.

-Te quiero, papi.- Le dijo Yuma antes de irse a la habitación que compartía con su hermano mayor.

-Yo te quiero más.- Respondió el pediatra sonriendo. En ese momento entraron en la vivienda los otros dos componentes de la familia que faltaban.

-¡Me han cogido en medicina!- Gritó Kenta corriendo hacia su padre que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, sabía que lo lograrías.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Hiro-san, ¿qué te parece si para celebrarlo salimos esta noche a cenar?

-Está bien, hace tiempo que no cenamos fuera.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Pero que no sea muy tarde, a las once tengo una fiesta.

-También quería hablaros de eso.- Dijo Yuma saliendo de la habitación.- ¿Puedo ir a esa fiesta?

-¿Te han invitado?- Preguntó Kenta un poco extrañado.

-Pues claro, el que la organiza es el primo de Daisuke.- Le dijo Yuma.- Papá, ¿puedo ir?

-Eres muy pequeño para ir a fiestas.- Dijo Hiroki negando con la cabeza.

-¡No lo soy! Tengo quince años, en otras culturas ya estaría casado.- Intentó defenderse el menor.- Además, Kenta estará por ahí y puedo vigilarme.

-He dicho que no y es que no.

-¡Nunca me dejáis hacer nada!- Gritó Yuma enfadado.-¡Vivir en esta casa es como estar en la cárcel!

-Está bien, puedes ir.- Dijo Nowaki ganandose una mirada furiosa por parte de Hiroki.- Pero como muy tarde iré a recogerte a la una, ¿lo has entendido?

-¡Muchas gracias, papi!- Dijo Yuma lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.- Eres el mejor.

En el lujoso apartamento de los Usami ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Naoki ya se había instalado y estaba a la espera de que apareciera su viejo amigo. Hacia cuatro años que no lo veía y sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No sabía que era esa sensación pero siempre que pensaba en Takeru le pasaba eso.

-¡Naoki!- Le llamó su padre haciendo que el estómago se le encogiera.- ¡Baja que ha llegado Takeru!

-¡Voy!- Gritó el jóven mientras se aseguraba de estar perfecto, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Al bajar se encontró con que su padre le estaba dando conversación a su viejo amigo. Se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que había crecido Takeru, a su lado él se sentía más enano aún.

-¿Cómo te ha ido por allá?- Preguntó Takeru a modo de saludo cuando lo vio.

-Bastante bien.- Respondió Naoki con un poco de vergüenza.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero ahora tengo algo de prisa.- Dijo Takeru.- Hoy me han dado los resultados de la prueba de admisión a la universidad y en mi casa hay mucho lío ahora mismo. Pero esta noche hay una fiesta y me gustaría que vinieras. ¿Qué te parece si paso a por ti a las diez y media?

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó algo inseguro a su padre.

-Claro que puedes ir.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.

-Entonces perfecto, te veo luego y nos ponemos al día.- Dijo Takeru despidiéndose y saliendo del apartamento.

-No ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Misaki.

-La verdad es que no, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta.- Dijo Naoki.- No voy a conocer a nadie.

-Conoces a Takeru.- Insistió su padre.

-A papá no le va a gustar que vaya a una fiesta de alguien que no conoce.

-No te preocupes por tu padre que yo hablaré con él.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que vaya a esa fiesta?- Preguntó Naoki frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque me acuerdo de como mirabas a Takeru.

-¿Cómo lo miraba?- Preguntó el muchacho desconcertado.

-Lo mirabas de la misma forma en que lo has hecho ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá?

-Yo a tu edad también era tan despistado como tú para estas cosas, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora mismo.- Dijo Misaki.- Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero, de momento disfruta de la fiesta.


End file.
